


Days in the sun

by geminiangel



Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Tony and Jethro finally get their honeymoon.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559821
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	Days in the sun

“Ohhh,” Tony moaned as an icy drop hit the small of his sun-warmed back. “You monster!”

“Is that anyway to treat the husband who braved hot sand to bring you icy goodness?”

“You angel.” Tony scrabbled to set up.

“If I didn’t know Lucifer started as an angel that would mean more.” Jethro jokingly kept the drink out of range.

“You are goodness personified.” Tony pledged.

“No need to go that far.” Jethro leaned over and gave Tony a quick kiss before handing over the drink. He then settled down on the blanket next to his husband. “If you want to sun some more, we need to apply more lotion. Don’t want you to get burned.”

“What time are our reservations?” They were eating at their favorite restaurant with tables over the water.

“Seven. Plenty of time for a dip and some more sun worshiping.” Jethro smiled contentedly. He was enjoying the days in the sun just as much as Tony.

After only a couple days, both men were on their way to a nice tan. They had snorkeled at the local beaches and spent hours laying on the sand just basking in each other’s company. One day they had taken a jumper over to British Tortola to explore and for more snorkeling. Evenings they hit one of the restaurants or took in a show. Nights were spent in their suite; balcony door ajar as they made love and fell asleep to the sounds of the sea.

“More calls from Vance?”

Jethro smirked. “Front desk has four urgent messages. Funny thing is our phone seems to be out of order.”

“He really doesn’t grasp the concept of honeymoon, does he? Poor Jackie. Oh….” Tony started to smile.

“You are not calling Jackie and complaining about Leon calling on our honeymoon.”

“Spoilsport.” Tony hid a smirk. Jethro said he couldn’t call.

Jethro hid his own smirk vowing to find an excuse that would let Tony slip off to the internet lounge in the hotel. Right now, he had a sexy husband who really needed a new coat of sunscreen lotion.


End file.
